Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 16
'Zwei ungeheuer erwachen' „so und jetzt müssen wir den Haupt Gegner suchen dieses Kiryumon finden“ sagte Dominik und klopfte mir auf die schulter „Da hast du recht und ich bin froh das du deine Fähigkeiten Verbessert hast, also digikrieger jetzt müssen wir Kiryumon finden“ alle nickten und wir machten uns auf den weg auch wenn wir nicht wussten wo hin wir sollten also machten wir einfach einen Abstecher zu dem Ort an dem die digikrieger zum ersten mal Kerubymon getroffen haben in ihren alten Schloss im Gebiet der Finsternis wie Takuya sagte „Leute wie lange brauchen wir eigentlich bis wir da sind“ fragte ich die digikrieger „wir brauchen ungefähr einen Tag noch“ sagte Koji der Krieger des Lichtes wir liefen noch ca. 7 Stunden und machten dann endlich eine Pause wir überlegten wer die Nacht wache machte aber da gab es einige Probleme da alle ziemlich fertig wahren das halb knobelten wir es aus und leider mussten Koji und ich die erste Nacht wache machen und als dann alle schliefen kamen Koji und ich ins Gespräch „Christopher weißt du was“ „was denn Koji“ „nun wie soll ich das sagen ich will jetzt nicht schwul klingen aber ihrgent was ist Komisch an dir und Guilmon ich fühle eine Verbindung zu euch genau so wie zu Koiji“ „ja ich weiß was du meinst das liegt daran das ich damals in meinem Universum den Spirit des Lichtes von Ancient garuromon bekommen und diese sind aber auch wieder verschwunden nach dem das Turnier der Elemente vor bei war“ „oh ach so da her sind die Spirit's damals verschwunden“ „wie sie sind verschwunden“ „nun ja Bokomon sagte mal zu uns das die Spirit's einfach verschwunden seien aber auch einige zeit später wieder auf tauchten“ und dann sagte keiner von uns noch was bis mehr bis die Nästen beiden Die Nacht wache machen mussten und das war J.P. und Takuya die beiden mussten sowie so auf wachen weil sie geschnarcht habe wie noch nie „auf stehen ihr seit dran“ sagten Koji und ich aber so das die anderen noch schlafen konnten als sie dann wach waren legten wir uns schlafen und diese Nacht verging auch Seelen ruhig. Am Nästen morgen gingen wir schon sehr früh weiter um unser ziel auch schnell zu erreichen wir liefen gerade durch einen Dunklen Wald als sich ein Hologramm vor uns zeigte und zu uns Sprach „na Digiritter und Digikrieger kennt ihr mich noch ach ja das Könnt ihr ja gar nicht da ich wieder digitiert bin mein jetziger Name ist Skallmon und ich habe noch was für euch so bald ihr in meinem Palast angekommen seit also beeilt euch ansonsten lasse ich meine beiden Kreaturen auf diese Welt los“ dann verschwand es wieder „mist wenn das wahr ist sind wir geliefert wir brauch noch ca. 3 stunden bis wir und selbst dann wissen wir nicht was uns er wartet“ sagte Koji „hmm mir ist egal was da komm ich werde diese Digimon Aufhalten komme was wolle“ sagte ich und ging weiter „Dominik wo her nimmt er dieses selbst vertrauen her“ fragte Zoe Dominik „nun das liegt an mehreren sahen das erste ist er will seine Freunde Beschützen und auch seinen Partner das Zweite ist das er sich von niemanden unterkriegen lässt und das Dritte ist das in unserem Universum immer noch jemand auf ihn wartet nämlich seine liebe und er es nicht ertragen kann wenn sie weint und denkt er sei Tod deshalb will er das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen“ sagte Dominik und Folgte mir „hmm dann werden wir dem verliebten mal helfen oder wie seht ihr das freunde“ sagte Takuya „ich bin dabei“sagte Koji und auch die anderen Digikrieger stimmten zu und Folgten mir und Dominik „Guilmon wir müssen uns beeilen also eine Armor digitation“ „ok“ sagte Guilmon und wir digitierten zu Sun Greymon als Dominik und die Digikrieger das sahen machten sie es mir gleich und folgten mir so gut es ging „zum glück können wir das Schloss schon sehen sonst würde glauben Das Christopher einfach in ihrgent eine Richtung rennen“ sagte Kaiserleomon. Endlich waren wir da doch es war keine spur von Skallmon zu sehen doch Plötzlich „da seit ihr ja ich dachte schon ihr kommt nicht mehr aber da ihr jetzt hier seit darf ich euch meine neusten Kreaturen vor stellen, erhebt euch Terror Greymon und Neo Devimon“ „jawohl Meister“ sagten das Neo Devimon und ein Greymon mit einem Maschinengewehr und einem arm aus metal und Metallischen Beinen „Omg was sind das denn für Digimon so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen“ sagte Dominik „also das liegt auch daran das ich einfach ein Devimon und ein Greymon genommen und einfach eine neue art erschaffen“ „du mist Kerl wie kann man bloß auf solche Ideen kommen na warte das Zahlst du mit deinem leben Solare Sternen Hiebe“ schrie ich und griff es an „Nix da du wirst unseren Meister nicht zu nahe Kommen“ Neo Devimon Schirmte den Angriff mit seinen Flügeln ab und Terror Greymon schoss alles was er hatte um den Angriff zu schwächen „hmm sie sind doch stärker als ich erwartet habe“ „Christopher das mit dem Überlegen wie du sie besiegen kann übernehme ich mal ok“ „ok Coraxmon was soll ich machen“ „greif sie weiter an ich muss sehen was sie mach aber zuvor Gestalt ändern Zirkomon“ „Ok Sternen Zerstäuber“ ich griff die beiden weiter an und Zirkomon sah sich die Vorgehens weiße an wie sie die angriffe Abwerten „hmm ihrgent eine Schwäche muss es doch geben.... aha jetzt habe ich es, Christopher du musst mit beiden Angriffen Auf Terror Greymon's Maschinengewehr dann kann er nur einen angriff abschwächen und er bekommt dann die andere mit voller breit Seite ab und um Neo Devimon Kümmere ich mich und nun los“ „ok Solare Sternen Hiebe, Sternen Zerstäuber“ die eine Attacke wurde von Terror Greymon abgeschwächt es wurde aber es wurde von der Zweiten Attacke Getroffen und Flog dadurch nach hinten zu Füßen seinen Meisters „Zaubertrick“ Zirkomon machte 3 Kopien von sich und Griff Neo Devimon an dich er Kamm nicht durch das Schild da Kamm ihn eine Weitere Idee er machte Noch 1 Kopie die Neo Devimon Angreifen sollte und das Original Machte sich bereit für seinen Angriff „so und nun Giftiger Nebel, Höllen Zauber“ die Abwehr von Neo Devimon war gebrochen und der Zweite angriff ging durch und auch Neo Devimon Lag zu Füssen seines Meisters „Wow Applaus, Applaus ihr habt es also geschafft meine Kreaturen zu besiegen auch wenn nicht ganz aber nun zu euch beiden ihr werdet es nie schaffen mich zu besiegen ich bin einfach perfekt und zu Stark für euch und nun werde eich erst mal dich besiegen Zirkomon und nun Stirrrrrrrrrrrrb hahaha …... hä mach Platz sonst muss ich dich doch schneller besiegen Sun Greymon“ „vergiss es Skallmon!!!!!!!“ ich Pakte es am arm und schmiss es mit einen hieb nach hinten „ohh da habe ich mich doch überschätzt na dann schau hahaha“ es öffnete sich ein Tor unter den Drei Digimon und dann verschwanden sie „mist“ schrie ich als Guilmon und ich zurück digitierten „dann heißt es abschied nehmen wir sehen uns bestimmt ihrgent wann wieder“ sagten Dominik und ich weil sich hinter uns ein Tor Öffnete und wir gingen wieder. „Was denkst du wo wir wohl jetzt müssen“ fragte ich Dominik „keine Ahnung lassen wir uns überraschen“ „und seit ihr bereit Digiritter“ sagte die stimme wieder „eine frage und bitte habe ich noch“ sagte ich „und die Wehre“ „nun ja kannst du uns bitte zeigen wer du bist“ „ok mein Sohn“ ich wunderte mich wie so er sagte mein Sohn aber als ich sah wer da vor mir stand war ich Fassungslos „aber das, das ist doch mein.....“